


Petites histoires

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Threesome - F/M/M, parfois smutty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosion de drabbles, blabla, et que des fois les drabbles se suivaient pour former de petites histoires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extase

L'extase ? Bien sur qu'il a déjà connu ! Après un bon repas principalement ! Ou cette fois où ils ont pu dormir des nuits entières plein de fois d'affilés après avoir sauver le monde et les dieux. Cette fois là avait été vraiment pas mal aussi...  
Un léger rire sort Leo de ses souvenirs.  
Il avait dit un truc bizarre... ?  
A sa droite, Hazel camoufle un sourire derrière sa main pendant que Frank ne fait rien pour cacher son sourire en coin.  
Par contre le mécanicien a du mal à décrire ce sourire. Un mélange bizarre d'attendrissement, d'amusement et de... satisfaction ?  
Bah quoi... ?

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13 ( ?) 2/2  
\- ... Tu parlais d'autre chose.  
C'est la seule explication une bonne crise d’embarras s'installe. Mais eh ! Il réussi à ne pas avoir une seule mèche qui s’enflamme ! Il gérait sur ce coup ! Ce qui le console, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne se moquent.  
A la place, Frank place une main autoritaire sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser assuré et Leo se détends, et encore plus quand les lèvres chaudes et douces d'Hazel se posent dans son cou.  
Les deux mains qui viennent déboutonner sa ceinture, par contre, c'est nouveau.  
Oh. CE genre d'extase. Okay.  
Ben si les deux romains continuaient comme ça, il allait vite connaitre aussi...


	2. Découverte

Heros de l'Olympe - Annabeth, Leo/Hazel, autre - PG ? 1/2  
La tendresse du baiser auquel Annabeth a assisté lui fait mal au coeur. Elle veux que Leo soit heureuse, bien sur que oui ! Mais ça ? C'est mal ! Elle regrette que le faible qu'il avait pour Hazel n'ait pas disparu. Elle regrette qu'ils s'abaissent tout deux à ça.  
Et comme rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de ça, c'est son devoir de parler à Leo. C'est consciente du mauvais role qui lui revenait qu'elle ouvrit la porte du bunker personnel du bricoleur.  
Et la referma aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, à la vision de trois corps presque nus.  
Oh.  
OH !  
Souriante, elle s'éloigna.  
Si c'était comme ça, tout allait très bien en fait !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Les sept, Frank/Leo/Hazel – G 2/2  
Tête baissée, Leo rejoint la table d'Hephaistos et Jason fronce les sourcils. Certes il ne les rejoint pas toujours à la table principale mais les ignorer ? Le blond échange un regard intrigué avec Percy.  
Durant le repas, leur ami s'agite mais ne lève pas le nez et ils sont visiblement les seuls à remarquer quelque chose d'étrange.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se lève que Leo les regarde enfin. Ou plutôt regarde Annabeth.  
Ses deux oreilles prennent feu et il fuit vers son bungalow.  
Sourcils froncés, Jason et Percy se dressent, prêt à percer le fond de l'histoire, mais se font stopper par Annabeth et Piper, fortement amusées.  
Frank et Hazel, eux, rient légèrement, l'air attendri.


	3. Une chance à saisir

Heros de l'Olympe - Les Sept (FrankLeoHazel) – G 1/2  
\- Vraiment pas ?  
Leo abandonne les négociations à Annabeth. C'est pour ça qu'ils auraient du prendre l'Argo II ! Ca ne faisait pas assez vacances soit disant !  
Le fait que SA chambre soit kickée de la réservation et qu'il n'y ai plus de place, ça faisait vachement plus vacances !  
Entre son mal des transports et Hazel et Frank qui le regardaient d'un air bizarre et très décidé depuis deux jours... Il en avait déjà marre...  
\- Il peut dormir avec nous. Ca ne nous dérange vraiment pas.  
Cinq regards incrédules se tournent vers le couple romain qui reste zen.  
Un frisson lui parcoure la colonne vertébrale.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, Leo (FrankLeoHazel) – G 2/2  
Un acquiescement muet leur suffit pour sauter sur l'occasion, ce problème de réservation, c'est un cadeau des dieux.  
Aucun des deux autres couples ne s'y opposent et leur pauvre Leo est bien trop éreinté pour protester... Tandis que les autres s'éloignent, Frank se saisit sans demander des sacs des deux autres et Hazel passe un bras réconfortant autour du grec jusqu'à la chambre.  
Il ne fait pas long feu leur bricoleur, s'endormant dès sa douche prise et les romains le rejoignent rapidement.  
Hazel lui dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe, Frank effleure les boucles rebelles. Eux aussi s'endorment rapidement.


	4. Cupreum

Heros de l'Olympe - Reyna, Leo – G 1/2  
"Ca" fit deux tours sur lui-même avant d'aller mordiller la patte d'Aurum qui l'observa d'un air ébahi. (ou alors elle lui prêtait ses propres émotions... plausible)  
Reyna choisi de reporter son attention sur l'homme à ses cotés. Leo avait toujours le même sourire désinvolte que quand ils étaient jeunes.  
\- ... Explication... ?  
Il ne se fit pas prier. Il ne le faisait jamais quand ça concernait ses inventions.  
\- Ils sont classes tes chiens; mais un peu ennuyeux à la longue. Du coup je me suis dit "eh ! je suis sur qu'elle adorera un chiot !". Et donc après Aurum et Argentum, voilà Cupreum. Dis bonjour !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Reyna, Leo – G 2/2  
Convaincre le bricoleur que Cupreum n'a rien à voir avec ses deux chiens est moins aisé qu'elle ne le pensait.  
\- Valdez... mes chiens sont des armes, des détecteurs de mensonges... pas des animaux de compagnie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de "ça" franchement ?  
Bien sur, ce n'est pas suffisant pour noyer l'enthousiasme de son ami qui n'en sourit que plus.  
\- Oh, j'y ai pensé !  
D'un geste souple il récupère le tas de boulons et lui gratouille le cou d'un mouvement de doigts précis, provoquant l'ouverture d'une cache sur le dos de la bestiole dont émerge un poignard.  
Oh.  
Vu comme ça, la bestiole devient adorable...


	5. Facepalm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Leo et Percy sont mignons... mais un peu lents...

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel – G 1/2  
Maintenant que tout est terminé, Leo se sent vide. Bien sur, il sait qu'ils seront toujours là les uns pour les autres mais ce sera différent. Chacun aura sa vie et il a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas être une priorité dans la vie des gens. L'un des désavantages d'avoir ses meilleurs amis en couple les uns avec les autres...  
Alors la demande des romains l'étonne... Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Ils sont une équipe mixte, ca semble juste qu'ils se répartissent entre les deux camps.  
Il ne s'attends pas à les voir se frapper le front de manière synchronisée.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Percy (Frank/Leo/Hazel) – G 2/2  
Aussi prêt qu'ils pouvaient l'être sans se faire griller, les quatre Héros assistent à la conversation, consternés puis se lancent dans un conseil de guerre discret.  
Jason commence  
\- J'aimerais dire que je suis étonné... mais non en fait. C'est Leo.  
Piper gémit et se couvre le visage  
\- Mais... mais... ils le couvent depuis AVANT qu'on soit rentré ! Il aurait du se poser des questions !  
Annabeth s'étouffe à moitié.  
\- ... Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il est sérieux là ? Il ne comprends vraiment pas ?!  
Puis Percy lève la main.  
\- Euh.... il y avait quoi à comprendre au juste ?  
Ses trois compagnons se frappent le front à l'unisson.


	6. Malentendu, cadeaux, bisous !

heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, Frank/Hazel-> FrankLeoHazel – G 1/5  
Leur relation n'était pas officielle ni rien... Mais Hazel et Frank avaient vraiment pensé qu'ils allaient quelque part. Avaient-ils mal compris ? Fait une erreur ?  
Voilà plusieurs semaines que Leo passait beaucoup moins de temps ensemble, préférant la compagnie d'une fille d'Hécate...  
Ils essayaient de le comprendre. Après tout ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui, l'idée "d'intégrer" un couple déjà formé... Leo n'était pas connu pour sa confiance en lui. Toujours à se croire de trop... dispensable...  
Ils essayaient de se dire que le plus important, c'était qu'il soit heureux.  
Maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à arriver à se convaincre

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, Leo, HazelFrank ->Frank/Leo/Hazel – G 2/5  
Par jalousie mais aussi par peur de ce qu'il avait à leur dire, le couple manqua refuser de voir Leo quand il le leur demanda.  
Maintenant, ils contemplent les paquets que Léo leur avait fourré dans les mains, l'air gêné mais fier,  
Ils y découvrent chacun un brassard doré. Celui d'Hazel évoque un cheval, celui de Frank un ours. Puis de deux gestes rapides, Leo presse un bouton dissimulé et les deux romains manquent de laisser tomber l'objet quand il frémit, se transforme et les voilà avec chacun un cheval et un ours miniatures sur les genoux.  
Ils ne comprennent pas.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel, Frank/Hazel -> Frank/Leo/Hazel - G – SPOILERS 3/5  
\- ... Pourquoi ?  
La voix d'Hazel tremble un peu, Frank saisit sa main, l'autre effleure l'ours métallique qui lui renifle les doigts.  
Devant eux, Leo se gratte le bout du nez, y éteignant une petite flamme.  
\- C'est hum... ça fait trois ans depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Après on peut choisir une autre date que le jour où j'ai fait exploser votre ville en anniversaire de couple, c'est vrai que ça le fait peut-être pas... Si vous avez une idée...  
Frank est le plus rapide, il se redresse légèrement, juste assez pour s'emparer du visage du latino et l'embrasser, mais Hazel l'imite rapidement

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank, Frank/Leo/Hazel – G 4/5  
Sans se plaindre, Leo accepte son sort. Oh d'accord, à qui il allait faire avaler ça hein ? Ca faisait des mois qu'il révait de ce moment et c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout foirer qu'il avait fabriqué ces parfaites petites choses. Et ces baisers... C'était bien bon signe non ?  
Il cligne des yeux quand Hazel parle enfin, ne comprenant pas..  
\- Fille d'Hecate ? Tu veux dire Cassie ? Ben vos bébêtes font aussi détecteur de monstres mais j'ai un peu de mal avec le coté magie et...  
Il ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'embrassent de nouveau mais ne risque pas de protester.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Leo, FrankLeoHazel – G 5/5  
L'ours avait sauté de son bras à la table sans que Frank n'ait rien fait pour l'activer et lui faisant maintenant face en grondant.  
\- Huuum... Leo ? C'est normal ?  
Son petit ami (et il prenait un grand plaisir à pouvoir le dire) releva le nez de sa propre assiette et eut l'air surpris. Ce qui n'était pas rassurant en fait. Puis une expression de compréhension fit son apparition.  
\- Oh ! Lactose ! j'avais oublié ! Le tien détecte aussi le lactose. Me suis dit, quitte à repérer les trucs pas cool... Y'a du lactose dans ce dessert ? Y pourraient prévenir !  
Frank sourit et l'embrasse, coupant ses récriminations.


	7. Peur

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank – G 1/2  
Cette fois, il a bien cru y passer.  
L'explosion les a dispersé et les autres se relèvent déjà, vérifiant immédiatement que leur moitié respective est entière. Lui, reste où il est et se secoue pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
La deuxième secousse les prends par surprise, Il se roule en boule. Futile mais pas comme si il avait un abri à portée.  
La première surprise, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis de découvrir qu'Hazel lui écrabouille le crane à le serrer trop fort contre elle. Et enfin l'immense Frank-dragon les surplombant.  
Bordel... si ils le laissaient faire, parfois il les embrasseraient ces deux là...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, (Leo ) - G 2/2  
Moins étourdi que les autres, Frank rejoint aussitôt Hazel, le contact ne les rassurent qu'une seconde, avant qu'ils ne tournent tout deux la tête. Jason aide Piper a se relever, Annabeth examine une blessure de Percy... Et Leo, assis au milieu de la salle, secoue la tête, visiblement groggy.  
Pourtant ils n'ont pas le temps de pousser un seul soupir de soulagement.  
Un nouveau grondement, une nouvelle secousse, ils se mettent en action sans se consulter.  
Hazel enlace le fils d'Hephaistos, s'enroulant au mieux autour du garçon sonné pendant que Frank se transforme, les deux bien décidés à protéger leur bricoleur.


	8. Ivresse

heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Frank/Leo/Hazel – PG 1/2  
\- Pire ?  
Jason veut bien que Leo ait un peu trop bu la veille mais qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de vomir sur les chaussures de Monsieur D ou peindre le bungalow des Ares en rose ?  
Pire hein ?  
Il arrête d'y réfléchir quand Frank et Hazel s'approchent d'eux avec quelques cernes mais sans particulièrement de gueule de bois pour leur part, et s'installent de part et d'autre de Leo, l'embrassant tranquillement chacun sur une joue avant d'entamer leur petit déjeuner.  
A priori, Leo devrait revoir sa définition de "pire". Et vu sa tête, il en était le premier surpris.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank, Frank/Leo/Hazel – G 2/2  
\- Regretter ? Oui ! Non ! Je veux dire...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire... c'est une bonne question. La gueule de bois n'aide pas à y répondre.  
\- Vous êtes mes amis. Vous êtes ensemble et c'est cool. Ca me va. Je sais bien qu'après hier soir vous goberez pas l'histoire de l'amitié mais...  
Hazel lève la main pour l'interrompre. Il obtempère.  
\- Donc tu regrettes surtout que ce soit arrivé sous l'effet de l'alcool ?  
Honteux; Leo détourne le regard.  
\- Possible  
\- Bien.  
Le ton décidé de Frank le surprends assez pour qu'il relève la tête.  
\- Nous, nous ne regrettons pas. Ca te va ?  
Leo hoche la tête.


	9. Grand frère à la rescousse

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, Leo – G 1/8  
Sans faire exprès, Nico arrive au milieu du camp. Ce n'était pas son attention, il prends toujours bien soin de ne pas surprendre les autres demi-dieux. Ils ont déjà bien assez peur de lui...  
Celui-ci ne fait pas exception, il sursaute avec un cri, manquant de lâcher la brassée de feuilles qu'il tenait avec un juron, pourtant la suite le surprends.  
\- Mec ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Ca va ?  
Tout devient plus clair quand il reconnait Leo derrière le visage couvert de cambouis et la masse de papier.  
\- Tu tombes bien !  
Uh ? Sans pouvoir protester, il se fait entraîner vers la lumière.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, Leo – G 2/8  
Dans la seconde qui suit son arrivée, Nico se fait donc embarquer et seul son amitié pour Leo l’empêche de se libérer et partir.  
\- Regarde !  
A la place, il se retrouve devant une table couverte de plan, à distance prudente de Leo qui gesticule, s'anime, s'exclame et, en gros, se montre complètement incompréhensible dans ses explications.  
Il profite d'une pause pour l'interroger.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Oh, aucune idée ! Cachés ? Surement pour se bisouiller..  
Comme il les comprends. Il choisit d'ignorer la note d'amertume qu'il connait si bien et l'enthousiasme douché du bricoleur. derrière la dernière phrase.  
Il hésite.  
\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?  
Un sourire ravi le récompense de sa tentative.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, Hazel (Leo) – G 3/8  
La quête terminée, Nico reprend ses errances, il s'assure juste de passer régulièrement voir sa soeur.  
Il lui donne des nouvelles du monde extérieur, des potins divins, elle lui raconte la vie chez les Sept. Petit bobo, grande nouvelle, anecdote variée...  
Mais cela fait plusieurs visites que Nico remarque un changement dans les bavardages d'Hazel.  
Leo.  
Leo ceci. Leo cela. Leo a construit ce truc, n'est-il pas fantastique ? Leo a toujours son habitude de prendre feu quand il était gêné ou surpris. C'est adorable alors Frank et elle s'en amusent.  
Il l'observe, ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, (Hazel, Frank) – G 4/8  
Demander directement à Hazel ? Impossible !  
Alors il se débrouille pour savoir si elle est toujours bien heureuse avec Frank. A en croire son rougissement, Tout va bien pour eux. Tant mieux.  
Le reste est plus difficile. A-t-elle juste un béguin pour Leo ? Après tout ses histoires comportent beaucoup de "Frank, Leo et moi"...  
Il profite d'une discussion tranquille pour observer le fils de Mars. Et oui... Sa voix et son expression s'adoucissent toujours plus quand il est question du bricoleur que de Jason ou Percy.  
Mais Nico a le sentiment que cette histoire est moins triste qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, (Frank/Leo/Hazel) – G 5/8  
Laisser tomber le tentait. Après tout, de quoi il se mêlait ? Hazel était quand même heureuse, Frank aussi...  
C'est quand il pensait à Leo, à son expression quand il avait fait sa remarque sur ses amis qui se cachaient pour s'embrasser que Nico hésitait.  
Nico savait ce que ça faisait, trop bien. Si Leo pouvait avoir sa chance d'être heureux... avait-il le droit de se taire ? Non. Ce serait égoïste.  
Pouvait-il s'en charger ? Non plus. L'amour n'était pas sa spécialité.  
Alors il alla voir celle qui était le mieux placé pour savoir les sentiments de Leo, pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.  
Piper... Je peux te parler ?

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, certains des Sept, (Frank/Leo/Hazel) – G 6/8  
Le problème avec eux, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, c'est qu'ils s'inquiétaient toujours les uns pour les autres.  
Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'au bout de deux discussions sérieuses et privées avec Piper, les autres rappliquent pour savoir de quoi ils devaient sauver le monde. Il avait juste été chanceux que Leo soit occupé sur un gros projet avec son bungalow...  
Mais au moins, le sujet faisait l'unanimité, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Contrairement à la facilité avec laquelle ils en discutaient.  
Quand il chercha à s'éclipser, ils l'en empêchèrent.  
Un pour tous et tous pour les trois autres visiblement...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Les Sept, Nico, FrankLeoHazel – G 7/8  
Il pouvait deviner que cette histoire n'allait pas lui plaire. C'était inscrit sur les visages trop sérieux de leurs amis.  
\- Nous avons cherché comment faire mais finalement, on va rester simple. Frank, Hazel. Leo est amoureux de vous deux.  
Piper résiste à l'envie d'aller réconforter un Leo, tout pâle, et continue.  
\- Ce qui est aussi bien, puisque, Hazel, Frank, vous l'aimez aussi.. Maintenant quand vous sortirez, vous aurez intérêt d'avoir réglé ça à la satisfaction générale.  
Et juste comme ça, ils partent... laissant Leo à son envie de s'enterrer. Mais quand il découvre le sourire radieux des romains, son coeur bat plus vite.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - les Sept, Nico, FrankLeoHazel – PG 8/8  
Espérer que tout se passe bien, c'est joli, mais ça ne fait pas tout.  
A une bonne distance de la cabane, les cinq amis échangent des regards inquiets.  
Percy cède le premier.  
\- C'est long...  
Annabeth grimace.  
\- Ca va bientôt faire une heure...  
Nico se tait, serre les poings dans ses poches. Si ça se passe mal... il sera responsable.  
Finalement, ils craquent et Piper part en éclaireuse. Elle revient avec un sourire éclatant et les entraînent au campement.  
Plus loin, allongés, habillés et l'air encore incrédule de leur chance, les trois jeunes gens échangent des caresses et des baisers tranquilles.


End file.
